


Snuff Classes of Askr: Dorothea

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [78]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, F/F, Guro, Snuff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Summoned to Askr with her female students, Byleth finds out just how depraved that world is. Wanting to help her students get used to it, she decides the best way to do it is by executing one of them - with Dorothea being the one to lose her head as the first example.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 4





	Snuff Classes of Askr: Dorothea

Kiran was excited. Recently, he had discovered that a new world became available to him, his summoning magic now able to summon heroes that he had not seen before. From the few test summons he had done with it, it seemed that they all came from the world of Fodlan - and specifically, the people summoned so far all hailed from the Officers Academy at the Garreg Mach Monastery. After some tinkering with his magic to ensure that he’d only summon those from that world, the summoner was ready to go ahead - and call forth a group of heroes from the new world. His daughter was with him, too - Madelyn just curious about the new heroes as the summoner was. The green-haired girl just stayed in the back though, watching as her father continued to fire the Breidablik off at the summoning stone - summoning hero after hero from that new world. Or more accurately, heroine after heroine - it seemed that his magic really favored the female students of the academy. It was a side effect of the enchantments on his magic that helped him call for the heroes from Fodlan - but neither Kiran nor his daughter were going to complain that they were only getting female heroines. It just meant more girls to play with for them. Both father and daughter were looking forward to finding out all about these new heroines… And to entertaining themselves through killing them.

Madelyn watched the new girls closely, eyeing each one curiously to at least get a little knowledgeable on the new options for her kills. Some of the girls stood out to her, garnering more of her curiosity - the green-haired girl making a mental note to learn more about them soon. Among them was a white-haired woman with some memorable steel in her eyes - though Madelyn could see that steel grow weaker as the girl had been told what had happened to her. She also took notice of a girl with some very messy purple hair - or rather, the few hers that got summoned. Each of them looked even more scared than the other - and that fear was there even before they had been told that they were summoned to a new world. Some of them seemed to calm down afterwards, if only through seeing all of their other classmates there - though most notably, their teacher. As far as Madelyn could see, there had only been one of her summoned - the woman with dark blue hair looking very calm even when called to another world. Her sword looked pretty interesting to the Askran princess - the girl wondering how it’d feel cutting into her own flesh.

Another girl that caught Mad’s attention was a redhead with short, properly cut hair. She seemed very cheerful and carefree on the outside - adapting to the new world incredibly quickly. However, her eyes carried a bloodlust in them - one that Madelyn was able to recognize easily because it was so similar to her own. She was looking forward to getting to know the girl better… And to see if her bloodlust also made her an entertaining killer. Madelyn was also pretty mesmerized by a girl with some brown curls who wore a hat over her head. She was beautiful… And more than that, her tits were also pretty big. Mad wondered how these would feel in her hands… And if they tasted as good as they looked. Another girl with a big chest which caught Mad’s attention had her hair in long, pink twintails. Because of that, she really reminded Madelyn of another heroine, one from the world of her mother. This new girl was doing her best to seem harmless and helpless - but Madelyn could tell that she was still quite strong underneath it. 

Still, with so many different students summoned, Madelyn was decently interested in all of them. With multiples of each girl - aside from the teacher - being summoned, Madelyn was certain she would get to find out more about each of them properly later - and get to kill them without any issues, too. As the summoning session continued, she just watched each new summoned girl, considering what would be an entertaining way of killing her - quite enjoying the fantasies she was coming up with. Eventually, though, Kiran was done with the summoning for the day - ending the summoning session. Even better for her uses, the new heroes were all assigned rooms in a new wing of the castle - the wing that also held her own quarters. With a few kitchens and some other useful services provided, it’d be very easy to dispose of the corpses… Or to make them into entertaining fucktoys. Very happy with what she had seen, Madelyn returned to her quarters - her mind overflowing with thoughts about the many students she saw.

Byleth wasn’t troubled at all upon being called to Askr. Sure, the change was sudden… But so was coming to Garreg Mach when the Knights of Seiros requested for her and her father to go there. She had already gone through one major change in life like this before… She could accept this one, too. Besides, this time she wasn’t alone in making this transition - her students had also been called to this world with her. Surprisingly, it was only the female ones - Byleth not really sure, what to make out of it. It was a shame that the other half of her class wasn’t there, sure… But at least some of her students accompanied her here! It was also pretty baffling at first to see more than one of some of the girls at the same time… But she got used to it surprisingly quickly. The last major difference she had felt was that she could no longer sense Sothis’s presence - the green-haired girl disappearing from her mind. Did the summoning magic failed to pull her here? She was feeling a bit lonely without her nagging… But she didn’t have the time to get sentimental now. There was only one of her here, and a lot of students - with no other teachers being summoned, either. As such, the task of looking after her students fell solely onto her shoulders. First, she’d need to learn more about this world… And then, she’d share that knowledge with all of them. Setting off to learn more about Askr, she asked the students to stay in their rooms for the time being - once she came back, she’d hold an assembly with them and disclose all that she had learned.

The students slowly rolled into the rooms they have been assigned, trying to get accustomed to how different being in this world was. Some of them - the Bernadettas, Mariannes and Hildas - were delighted to stay in their rooms. The first two wanted to hide away from the new and unknown, to just hide themselves away - while the Hildas just enjoyed lazing away and waiting for Byleth to return. The Ingrids, Annettes and Lysitheas went on to train, not wanting to waste their time - Ingrids working on their weapon skills while Anettes and Lysitheas practiced their magic. Petras and Dorotheas were disappointed that they had to stay inside - Petras wanting to learn more about this new land she had been thrust into while Dorotheas were looking forward to seeing what kind of men this world had. Mercedes was content staying in their rooms, too - the kind blondes just praying to the goddess in the meantime. Leonies would wonder, if Askr would pay them for fighting for them as if it was mercenary work - all while working on some of their equipments and finding out just what of their belongings have been sent to this world with them.

However, there were some girls which didn’t really took to this new world that well. Mostly these were the Edelgards - the Adrestian heiresses quite shattered mentally by the sudden summoning. Their entire lives they were working towards one goal - and now, with some weird, cruel spell… All of that came not to matter at all. They’d throw themselves on their new beds, sobbing bitterly about what had happened. Were their lives completely worthless? Had all that they had done before not matter at all?

As one of the Edelgards wondered that, the room to her door quietly opened. Edelgard didn’t even move as she heard it - she didn’t care for what was going on at all. This apathy was rapidly taking over her - and she really thought there was nothing that could take her out of it. However, the sweet, warm voice that reached out to her next reminded her just how wrong she was. “Edie?” Dorothea’s perfect voice, full of concern and care for the future emperor, easily tore through the woman’s shell. The songstress always knew, just how to talk to her, she could understand all of her concerns… She always stood beside her and supported her. Dorothea first joked about the two of them getting together… But in the end, it was only natural the two of them ended up in love. She wasn’t alone, never again… At least back in Fodlan. And now, with Dorothea coming to her, it was clear that her Dorothea was here for her, too!

Raising on her elbows, Edelgard shakily turned into a sit - tears still pooling in her eyes. “Dorothea… You came!” She exclaimed with pure happiness as more tears ran down her cheeks. However, now there weren’t only sad - some of them were already tears of joy. Even if everything had changed so quickly… Their love was still there! “I could never leave you, Edie… You know that I care about you more than anything.” Dorothea replied, her voice full of emotion, as she got closer to Edelgard and sat down on her bed beside her. Taking her hands into hers, Dorothea squeezed them tightly - letting Edelgard know that she was there with bodily contact, too. “I knew just how hard this must have been for you, Edie… I’m here for you!” She told the woman with a wide smile, one hand moving towards Edelgard’s face to wipe the tears off her cheek.

“T-thank you, Dorothea…” Edelgard sniffled as she said it, then continued. “It’s just that… E-everything I’ve ever done doesn’t matter at all! My whole life… It was all for nothing!” She gave voice to her sorrows while starting to sob again, Dorothea squeezing her hand harder in return. “Ah, Edie, Edie, Edie… You know that it’s not true!” The songstress exclaimed forcefully - Edelgard looking at her in confusion. “You’ve helped those who deserved it… You’ve opposed those who needed to be opposed! Even if you can’t see your plans coming to fruition, that doesn’t make them worthless! They already changed countless lives for the better!” Edelgard nodded through her tears, Dorothea taking it as a sign to go on. “Others will surely carry them on in our absence! Can you believe Hubie would just give up on them because we’re gone? Of course he wouldn’t!” Dorothea laughed as she spoke that, and Edelgard chuckled with her - a sign that Dorothea was getting through to her. Now, it was time for her final argument. “Edie… You made the lives of several people better by just being there! All of our house, the professor, many, many people in the empire…” Stopping for a moment, the brown-haired girl gave the white-haired one a look that was filled with nothing but love - and not one of her suggestive, seductive stares either, just one that showed just much she cared for her. “And mine, too, Edie… I love you madly! You know that!” Hearing that pushed Edelgard to the brink of tears again - this time, happy ones. She was just so moved to hear that… Of course! How could she forget it all… “Ah, Dorothea…” Edelgard began to cry again while pulling her lover into a tight embrace - the two of them having their bodies press together as they shared all their love and care again through that hug.

By the time the hug was over, Edelgard thought she was in control of her emotions again. Pulling away, she looked at Dorothea warmly. Truly, the woman understood her better than anyone… And for that, she was ever grateful. “Thank you Dorothea… Thank you!” She exclaimed as her confidence began to return to her. “I have others behind me… I should never forget it. You helped me remember that… You’re always there for me…” She smiled at Dorothea happily. “Look at me, the future emperor… Bawling her eyes out like this! I’m better than this… I should never be seen like this!” She exclaimed strongly, showing to Dorothea that she had managed to help her out to return to her normal self. “Ooh? Then, did I commit a crime against the empire, seeing you like this? Will you execute me for this, o emperor?” Dorothea teased back at the woman with a smile, and Edelgard let out a small laugh as she heard it. “Oh, you’re walking on thin ice, songstress… You’ve seen me so vulnerable, you need to take responsibility for it!” Edelgard called out - Dorothea deciding to play dumb for a little longer. “Just how can I do that… my dear Edie?” She asked, putting much of her suggestive charm into her words. At that point, Edelgard couldn’t really control herself anymore - pulling Dorothea closer again, and placing her lips on hers. 

The axe wielder started off a kiss, and Dorothea returned it passionately - the two students making out with all the love they had for the other. Their tongues interlaced, struggling against one another. Even if Dorothea was much more experienced in that than Edelgard was, the white-haired girl wasn’t going to give up because of that - putting up a fierce fight. That strength of will was part of why Dorothea fell for the girl in the first place, and yet getting to experience it directly like this was sooo pleasant… She gave after a few moments, letting Edel’s tongue into her mouth - and just happily keeping the kiss going as she felt it move around. While Edie was having the advantage above, Dorothea moved on below - unbuttoning Edelgard’s jacket and then pulling it off. Edel let go of her with her hands for a moment, letting her take it away - and once the jacket was off, she began to return the favor. Her hands grabbed Dorothea’s top, and began to pull it upwards. At that point, the kiss needed to be broken for a bit - both girls panting heavily as their lips and tongues separated again, a trail of saliva connecting them before being broken. Dorothea’s top went free, and without it her giant tits were suddenly uncovered. The girl enjoyed teasing people with her massive cleavage, so she didn’t bother with a bra - and she didn’t wear an undershirt, either. Because of that, it was very simple for her titties to be shown off - and now Edelgard eyed them hungrily. Even if she had seen them so many times before, now she needed them - and Dorothea’s love - more than ever.

Upon seeing Dorothea’s boobs, Edelgard immediately grabbed them with her hands - gently, yet strongly. She was never afraid of reaching straight for what she desired, and at that point these titties were all she wanted. She massaged Dorothea’s luscious breasts with significant care, molding them with her fingers in just the right way to make her lover feel good - perfectly pitched moans leaving Dorothea’s lips in her crystal voice. “Ooh, Edie, you know just how to make me feel good~!” The songstress mouthed out, just letting Edelgard caress her chest for a few moments and enjoying every second of it. Then, she grabbed onto the main part of Edelgard’s uniform - and began pulling it down. Their arms crossed, but with the uniform moving down Edelgard’s legs, the emperor was able to keep her hands on Dorothea’s tits throughout it. Soon, Edelgard’s uniform was gone - the noble only wearing a red, lacy bra - which was Dorothea’s idea in the first place - and her tights. She had no panties on though underneath her tights, and so as the uniform was gone, Dorothea was able to rub her fingers against Edelgard’s opening. Her fingers poked the girl’s labia them through the thin cloth of her leggings, tickling her there and sending pleasant sensations up Edelgard’s body while also making the tights rub against the small patch of white pubes the girl had.

For a moment, the two lovers stayed interlocked like this - with Edelgard leaning forward for yet another kiss. However, as she did it, Dorothea could hear a quiet moan fleeing from Edelgard’s mouth. She wouldn’t show such a weakness to anyone else, but right there Edelgard could be herself. Their tongues fought again as their lips joined once more - this time, Edelgard happy to just give in and let Dorothea take over. She was always an incredible force, pushing for everything without faltering in public… But under Dorothea’s touch she was more than happy to submit herself fully to her. She trusted the songstress wholeheartedly - enough to give her dominion over her body now. Dorothea’s tongue assaulted her mouth as the girl proceeded to rub her fingers against her slit with more effort - up until she felt Edelgard’s arousal soak through her tights. At that point, Dorothea was happy with what she had achieved. Pulling the hand up to Edie’s waist, she grabbed the hem of her tights - and then pulled them down fully. Like that, she uncovered her pussy in full. Without any hesitation, she plunged her fingers back inside - starting to immediately finger Edelgard’s soaking snatch. Her actions were answered by more vulnerable, adorable moans produced by her lover - the very sound of which made Dorothea’s heart flicker with joy.

However, while on the surface she was very happy - she was in the middle of such a tender moment with the very woman she loved, and who loved her back - deep down, Dorothea was feeling just as bad - if not worse - than Edelgard was when she came to visit her. All that Edelgard brought up - and more - was also true for her… She devoted her life to searching for a well-off noble she could woo and marry, to secure a future for herself… It was her main reason for coming to the academy in the first place… She never dreamt that the person who’s heart she’d capture would be the emperor of the Adrestian Empire herself. However, now it really didn’t matter at all - here, if she understood it correctly, they were just two random heroines - and that position would be of no use to them. There was no way for them to go back there, too… Making everything she had ever done in her life truly pointless. Sure, she sung for the nobles… But no one appreciated her there, they just liked her talent and looks. She provided them with momentarily titillation with her body and voice… But it was nothing that would last for long. What she said to Edelgard about her was true - the woman made plans that would shake all of Fodlan even with her not there to oversee them. However, the songstress had no such things to say for herself… So even as Edelgard writhed in front of her - the white-haired girl still having enough strength to pull her skirt off like that - Dorothea couldn’t shake off the depression rising up within her. Of course, she was enjoying herself like this! But how… How could she live in a world like this? All she ever strived for was gone… 

Completely unaware of her girlfriend’s internal turmoils, Edelgard proceeded to strip Dorothea out of her skirt. Once it was gone - Edel struggling a little to get it past her songstress’ feet - she was able to get a look at her lover’s panties. They were red and lacy, just like the bra she herself wore… Dorothea thought it was a fun idea to just have one pair of matching underwear between the two of them, and Edelgard was very happy to agree to that. However, she just let Dorothea keep them - and kept playing with her boobs with her hands. Instead of going in for another kiss, Edelgard lowered her face towards Dorothea’s breasts - and placed her mouth on one of them. With her tongue licking all around it, she latched her mouth onto Dorothea’s nipple, sucking on it hard - as if she was trying to get some milk out of the girl’s massive breasts. At the same time, she groped the other tit with her hands - though one of them began to wonder back down towards her pussy, too. As Edel was completely engrossed by her boobs, Dorothea could let her sorrow show on her face for a moment - but it soon was twisted again with more moans. They were brought out by the even more pleasant sensation in her chest, and also soon by her pussy, too - for Edie tugged her panties to the side, and shoved her fingers inside her, too. The two lovers stayed locked in a position like that for a while, just using their hands on the others’ slits - Edelgard doing her best to also pleasure Dorothea’s boobs. With her other arm, Dorothea just pulled Edelgard closer to her chest - pushing her face deeper into her cleavage. Like this, she also pushed her closer to her heart… But she also appreciated the way her face felt rubbing against them. The two students kept working on pleasuring one another for a bit longer - until first Edelgard, and soon after Dorothea, both came. Their pussies gushed out girl cum over the hands of the others - their fingers and thighs soaked with their love juices.

With her climax taking over her, Dorothea just fell onto her back - pulling Edelgard on top of her as well. With her body feeling numb for a while, it was best to just lie down and rest like this. Edelgard didn’t mind letting Dorothea move her around like that, happily laying on top of the songstress. Like that, her head was given a great pair of cushions in the form of Dorothea’s tits - one that she wouldn’t mind falling asleep on every day. Her long hair tickled Dorothea in various spots, strands of her poking into the skin of her belly, her ribs and her breasts. While they waited to recover from their climaxes, the two lovers rested like that. Edelgard cherished the moment of helplessness that came with each climax like this - it was one of the few moments where she could truly let go of all her worries. She wished that they could stay forever like this… But the Adrestian heiress knew that soon enough they’d have to face this new, unknown world. That only meant they needed to make the most out of this moment they had together now - so, the moment her body regained some of its strength, she crawled down Dorothea’s body. Placing her mouth between Dorothea’s thighs, she began to suck on her lover’s pussy - eating up all the come that Dorothea’s climax had produced. “Ah, Edie! You’re so eager today!” Dorothea moaned out from above as Edelgard began eating her out - her body moving on the bed as Edelgard moved her tongue across her labia a few times before sliding it into her pussy. She shivered on the bed as she felt its wet, warm flesh touch her inner walls - feeling more and more pleasure as Edelgard continued to lick her slit.

However, she didn’t want to let Edelgard down, either. “Edie… Come, give me your pussy too!” She managed to breathe out between more moans - and Edelgard did just that. She crawled around so that her body ended up completely on top of Dorothea - her pussy landing on top of the songstress’ face. Dorothea had to pull her tights down even further to fit her head in there, but once she did, she was free to work on Edelgard’s cunt with all she had. Grabbing the future emperor’s perky ass with her hands, she gave it a little massage as she ate the girl out - Edelgard and Dorothea locked on the bed together with their mouth buried in the other’s pussies. They continued like that up until they came again - each of them calling out the name of the other. This time, it was Dorothea who came first, as Edelgard had a bit of a head start on her, but the axe-wielder wasn’t that far behind and soon they both had their faces full of the other’s spunk. Not that either of them minded - happy to have the physical proof of their love show on their bodies like that.

The two of them continued with their loving fun for some more time - but Dorothea still couldn’t help the way she was feeling. Of course, they could live together here… But she really wasn’t sure if she was capable of moving on like that. However, before she could figure that out, Byleth had returned. The woman with dark blue hair had no qualms entering their room, even as they laid nude in Edelgard bed. She didn’t look moved by the sight in the slightest - but inside, the teacher really appreciated the sight. Just seeing them like that, in what clearly was a post-coital afterglow, was enough to make her wet… But she didn’t really have the time to take care of it at the moment. She had already called some students to what would serve as their new classroom… She couldn’t make them wait just to quickly get rid of her arousal. So instead, she just notified the pair about the gathering - Edelgard blushing heavily and covering herself up as she realized she was baring it all to the professor. Dorothea was much more cooler with showing her body off to Byleth, though - pushing her tits towards them and emphasizing their size as Byleth explained it. That sight only turned the teacher on even more… And it didn’t help that she was pretty excited by what she had seen in this world on her small trip to find out more about it. Still, she managed to keep her excitement in check - leaving Edelgard’s room and going to inform more of her students about what was going on. However, the two of them weren’t the only lesbian pair among them - the sight of each of these only pushing Byleth’s arousal higher.

After Byleth came to them, both Edelgard and Dorothea began to get dressed again. Cleaning their skin off the sweat and cum took some time, but they managed to do it at least decently. Putting their uniforms back on, the pair left for the hall Byleth told them to go. Arriving there, they noticed right away that it was much bigger than the classroom back at Garreg Mach. It made sense, though - there were far more of them here than back then. For the most part, the same students were grouped together - and so, the girls separated for a while. Despite that, they had no doubts that they’d be able to tell the other apart from all the other Edelgards and Dorotheas.

More students continued to trickle into the classroom for a while as Byleth herded them into it. Finally, once all the summoned students have gathered there, Byleth herself walked into the class. She was red in the face with excitement - the students only seeing her in that state for the first time. With Sothis gone, all of Byleth’s feelings were no longer dampened by her like they used to be - and for the first time, Byleth was actually showing her arousal which the students had brought her. She, however, wasn’t really aware that she was looking different - though she was very much aware of the wetness between her thighs. Somehow, it bothered her far more than usual… But despite that she still walked over to the head of the hall, slipping into the familiar sensation of holding a lecture. Now, she was finally ready to tell the girls what she had gathered about this world… The knowledge which, for some reason, turned her on quite a bit too.

She quickly explained their duties as summoned heroines. Fighting in missions that the summoner had chosen for them really wasn’t that different from just carrying out whatever tasks the church had given them, so hearing it was pretty simple. Kiran had had a talk with her about how to handle all the students from her world, and as she explained that she was their teacher, he assigned her to that role in this world, too. This room would become their new classroom - and she would still help the students out with lectures and some tutoring if necessary. So that part of their life would stay pretty similar. Next, Byleth moved on to the layout of the castle, or at least what she had been told about it by the summoner. In the end, she recommended that the girls found out about it properly by themselves, exploring the various parts of the castle on their own. And finally, finally the ex-mercenary turned teacher got to the part that excited her the most. This world differed from their own in a few aspects… The most important of them being the value given to human life. Especially that of women! Byleth exclaimed that excitedly, feeling a tingling in her pussy as she said it again.

Upon hearing that, many of her students were confounded. Just what their professor could mean by that? Gleefully, Byleth continued to explain. As women could easily be called forth with the summoner’s magic, their lives didn’t really matter that much - after all, he could easily call more of them to him with little effort. That part was acceptable to most - but the next part caught most of them off-guard. If lives weren’t really worth that much, then why not have fun with taking them away? Byleth happily explained just what kinds of executions or just girls being killed with little reason she had witnessed on her little learning trip - her pussy dripping away as she spoke about it. Just recalling the many dead faces, and their pained screams or happy moans moments before these heroines died was so stimulating! As she finished her explanation, her students were left in confusion. They could die here at any moment? What kind of a sick world did they end up in? While a part of them was stuck on that feeling, Byleth could spot the similar excitement to hers on the faces of many. These girls were looking forward to killing their fellow students - and by the goddess the professor was looking forward to it too. And… Some of them had a different look on their faces, too. It was excitement, but different from the glee she saw on the faces of those before… Could it be? Were these girls… Willing to die?

Finding that out was a surprise to Byleth, but she didn’t really show it. If anything, it only made things much, much easier for her. Instead of having to hurt one of her students against their will, she could just ask one of them to do it! Explaining how the world was to her students like this was just a part of her plan. A lesson like this wouldn’t be complete without a demonstration! She trained her students to be soldiers, true, but it was so different from killing or being killed for one’s enjoyment. So now… She simply asked the class if anyone would want to take part in a small demonstration - though it was obvious to both her and the students what that demonstration would be.

“I’ll do it!” The moment Byleth’s question finished ringing out, Dorothea had already stood up - her lovely voice speaking out the words that sealed her fate. Hearing that, Edelgard couldn’t believe her ears. This wasn’t her songstress, was it? It couldn’t be her! Twisting her head in the direction of where the Dorotheas were, her heart sank as she saw it was really her Dorothea. But why? Why was Dorothea doing this? Dorothea had just helped her out of the worst point in her life… Why was she throwing her life away now?

Byleth was surprised to see Dorothea be the volunteer - with Marianne’s suicidal tendencies, she expected the blue-haired noble to be the one to start things off. However… Dorothea had certain assets that Marianne didn’t possess, or at least not this big. Because of it - and the image of the singer’s body still fresh in her mind - the professor was quite happy with that turn of events.

Hearing just how this world was shattered any hopes Dorothea had for her and Edie to be together here. At any moment, someone could kill one or both of them? Ah, it was all hopeless… It’d be better to just die right away. Byleth invited her to join her at the point where everyone could see her, so she walked just there - passing where Edelgards were on the way. She could see her own Edie looking at her with sadness and pain - so she smiled back at her. “It’s alright, Edie! I want it! I really do! It’s for the best!” She told her girlfriend happily - but the tears that flashed in her eyes betrayed how she really felt. Then, she got an idea. “Professor… May it be Edie that does it to me?” Just looking at Byleth, she could tell how disappointed the teacher was. She understood their pain… If it wasn’t for Edelgard, she would have wanted it to be her who kills her. However, as things were, Edelgard took priority - and, although unhappily, Byleth agreed to her request. “Thank you, professor!” Dorothea exclaimed happily upon hearing that - and so she and her lover both walked to the front of the class.

As they got there, Dorothea stared at Edelgard - wondering how her beloved would take her life. She had an axe with her… Would she cut her down with it? Being at the center, they were ready to carry it out - Dorothea’s heart beating very fast within her chest. “I’m ready, Edie!” She told her white-haired lover - only for Byleth to tell her that she wasn’t. The professor told her something she didn’t expect - ordering her to strip naked. Dorothea wasn’t one to shy away from showing her body off… But in front of all these girls? Well, did it really matter? She was going to be dead anyways… Better to show them just how wonderful her body was - stir some final jealousy or passion in their hearts before she went away. Quickly unbuttoning her jacket, she pulled it off - her lack of a bra allowing for her great breasts to be revealed to all. Some of the hers she could see in the crowd grew red-faced upon having a body so similar to their own being shown off for all to see - but Dorothea really didn’t mind at that point. Dragging her skirt down her legs, Dorothea bent forwards to get it through her feet - her heavy boobs hanging down as she did that. Somehow, that made them look even more erotic than when she was just standing upright - a number of students feeling a tingling in their loins as they saw it. As she did it, the songstress took a look across the crowd - giving some seductive stares to the girls she could see were flustered by her body.

Removing the skirt completely, Dorothea had to repeat the process with her panties, too. That allowed her to tease the students watching her some more - the girl having extra fun slowly dragging her lacy panties down her legs, making sure that everyone saw just how they looked like. Finally, she kicked them off her feet - springing back upright while fully nude. Well, except for her hat - but she decided to keep it on anyways. Pulling her hands up, she stretched - just to make sure everyone could see her body perfectly without nothing obscuring it. Now, she was truly ready to die. Turning back towards Edelgard, she strode over to her in some strong, confident steps - leaning in for one more kiss. Their lips connected, the two of them joining together in one last display of their love - their lips and tongues and eyes saying more than words could ever say. Dorothea was certain that Edelgard would be able to carry on in this world - her lover was strong enough to deal with just about anything. They stayed in the kiss for a long time - neither of them willing to part with the other. Still, eventually Dorothea knew it had to end. Springing back up, she ended the kiss - looking directly at Edelgard’s face. “Now, Edie!” She called out - fully prepared to die.

Even with a torrent of emotions raging within her soul, Edelgard still went on to do it. Taking a step back, she readied her axe. Then, with a quick swing from the side, she sent the deadly blade towards the neck of the one she loved. It passed through some of Dorothea’s hair on the way, but it didn’t slow her down at all - the sharp weapon easily slamming right into the songstress’ neck. With its sharpness, and Edelgard’s strength, it cleaved right through her neck - Dorothea’s spine severed quickly during the strike. The weapon cut straight through Dorothea’s neck - separating her head from the rest of her body with one quick cut. Dorothea’s head was sent flying away - the woman’s hat falling off it as the head traversed the air. Her body took a few steps forward before collapsing - blood spurting from her neck as it landed on her tits. Without the head, her muscles were all contracting out of control, leading to the body twirling on the ground as more blood continued to fountain from her neck stump. Some of it that she spilled with the initial blow got onto Edelgard - the girl looking at her bloodied fingers curiously. This was Dorothea’s blood… She… She killed her! And yet, her body looked as beautiful as ever even with the head gone - if anything, its spasms made it look hotter than ever. With some surprise, Edelgard could feel a wetness start building between her thighs just looking at it. Ah, Dorothea!

Dorothea’s head flew for a while, before crashing into the ground. In the air, her head rotated - enough to give her a view of both Edelgard and the professor. To her surprise, Byleth had her hand under her skirt - its movements making it clear that the teacher was masturbating to the sight. Back in Garreg Mach, the teacher would never showcase this kind of excitement, especially not in public… But here, she just couldn’t control the arousal that she felt as she saw Dorothea lose her head - and the songstress was very happy that it was her who made her feel that way. Edel, too, was red in the face with excitement - one that was so familiar to Dorothea. Did Edie enjoy killing her? If so, this truly could not have gone any better… She stared at Edelgard’s face as her life faded away - the future emperor’s face being the last thing she ever saw. Her green eyes went dark as she died - but her face showed no regrets.

Dorothea’s headless corpse continued to throw itself on the ground for a bit longer - but once it stopped, Byleth had decided to end the class for the day - all while she kept touching herself. This new display of emotion their professor was showing was quite unexpected to the students - but it only helped that this world was quite more deviant than the one they came from. Byleth continued to finger herself all the way to a climax while staring at Dorothea’s headless corpse - all while wondering, how she should handle things next. It was very exciting to see her students die… It seemed that it’d just be the best to carry on with demonstrations like these - it’d be the perfect way to let her students get accustomed to this new world they had been called to. Still… Even if she had killed so many people in her time as a mercenary, she wasn’t really that knowledgeable on how to make these kills fun. Of course, stripping the girls helped… But her students deserved more than just that. She would need to find someone who could help her out with it, someone who would assist her in the lessons here… She should set out and find them right away. Well, after she was done playing with Dorothea’s corpse, that was - with the students gone, there was nothing stopping her from playing with the dead girl’s tits and pussy. She’d grope them - the singer’s knockers still firm enough to make fondling them really fun - and finger her cooling, dead cunt. She even tried eating Dorothea out - but at that point, the girl’s dead cunt was too unresponsive to make it that enjoyable - Byleth only getting to lap at some of the girl’s juices.

With Byleth calling the class away, Edelgard began to walk away - still confused by the arousal she was feeling. She made a beeline for where Dorothea’s head fall, picking it up right away. Her face, so beautiful usually, was still good-looking - but the blank stare the girl was giving only drove it in that her lover was gone. However… That realization only made her pussy tingle more. Taking the head with her, Edelgard returned to her room. There, she stripped out of her dress, and lied down on her bed - and then shoved Dorothea’s head in between her legs. It was so different from when Dorothea ate her out a few hours ago, but feeling her slack tongue was making her as good - if not better - than that. Edelgard needed to put in the effort herself to feel good like this, needed to rub Dorothea’s face right against her pussy - but if she did just that, it felt really good! It also helped that by doing that, she could stare straight at Dorothea’s dead, slack face - the sight of it turning her on even more. Edelgard continued to grind her slit against Dorothea’s face all the way until she came - the girl’s cum all over her dead lover’s mouth and cheeks. Ah, she came so hard! If this was what this world really was about, Edelgard could see herself adjusting to it quickly. Also… Didn’t the professor say that they had some magic to preserve body parts around there? Getting dressed again, Edelgard set out to search for just that - eager to turn Dorothea’s head into a memento and toy that would stay with her forever.


End file.
